Just Like You
by Castielchester
Summary: Vegeta gets a chance to speak with his father after all this time. A fic to the song Just Like You by Three Days Grace. T Warn: language and mentions of abuse.


**So this is my first -_published_\- DBZ fic, I write them all the time but never had the courage to post it but what the hell... _Please be gentle_, as I said I have not posted this before and if you do not like it be gentle. This is how I picture it would go, but you know just me**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR JUST LIKE YOU THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AKIRA TORIYAMA THREE DAYS GRACE**

**Slightly AU Vegeta for you know.. tears**

* * *

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

Vegeta thought of everything he had ever wanted to say,, all the degrading insults he hoped to singe his coward of a father with, but instead of spewing those hate filled words he had so dreamt about, he felt his defiant smirk waver and hands clench to hide their trembling, "_You_…You gave me away. You left me when I needed you most," as soon as the words spilled from his lips he clamped a hand over them, he had sounded so _pathetic_, he did not care about this old man! Remorse deepened within Vegeta sr. eyes; he could see so much of himself in his son, "Please Vegeta…" he moves forward placing his hand on the Princes shoulder, but the gesture was violently smacked away, "Fuck you!"

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

"_Please_, son, listen to me…" the King pleaded, clutching Vegeta's gloved wrist to keep him from running. "I do not want your fake apologies, they mean nothing to me!" His son snarled and squirmed violently, powering up a Ki blast with his free hand, throwing it toward his father, but it was quickly dodged and dissolved, he may not have been around but he knew his sons temper, so much like his own. "You must understand, I had to make a decision, I had to…" He was at a loss for an explanation, but he did not get the chance to elaborate before Vegeta was swinging at him.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Vegeta turned again trying to break free and get away, "Vegeta! Stop!" the voice was rough and raised stopping Vegeta in his tracks, he turned to look at his elder, "I made mistakes, but you can't hate me, I'm your father, I did what was best for the planet, for _you_!" Vegeta smirked to hide his emotions, "Oh! You mean the planet that was blasted to smithereens the moment I left? You never had my best interest in mind you _bastard_!" The king winced a bit at the cruel words that spewed from his offspring's lips, but continued, "But you're still alive son, you're still here" his attempt at compassion sickened Vegeta, "No thanks to you!"

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"Vegeta, _please, _I apologized, I'm here now. I was just trying to make you a better warrior. To guide you to greatness" A bitter laugh spilled from the Princes lips, his power level dipping as he felt his emotions crack, "You gave me away…You gave me to a psychopath"

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

"I was _five_ years old," he tried to keep his emotions at bay, but he could feel a lump form in his throat, "I was a child and you sold me! You gave me to a tyrant, I was tortured at every turn; how could _you_." King Vegeta stands shocked as his sons tries to mask his crumbling hubris, fighting with every ounce of himself not to cry. "He tore me apart, he savored my blood spill, I was humiliated at every corner," He tossed his fists at his father's chest but they had no effect, "You sold me to insane perverts that did whatever they pleased with a toddler!"

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you_

Vegeta felt panic rise within him, his arrogance melting away as unwelcome tears beat at his chest and stung his eyes; _god no_, he couldn't cry, he could not be weak, not like _him_. "I was a slave. I was a slave and I will _always_ be a slave; _Frieza_, he will never leave me. I will always be _his_ slave." The king stammered, not knowing how to respond, "Son, I didn't…I'm sor-" his pleas were interrupted by Vegeta's rising voice, "Did you of no sense? Did you think Frieza was going to welcome me with open arms and a red carpet? You _fucking_ idiot," his voice a malicious snarl, "My tail torn to bits every minute, my bones broke in so many different ways, He…_he_," Vegeta clenched his fists so hard nails dug into his skin, looking down at the floor, he could feel a tear fall down his cheek, _goddammit_.

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to_

Vegeta wiped at his face viciously, looking back at him piercingly, "Do you know what it's like to wake up every day puking blood? Do you know what it is like being defiled by freaks who know no mercy? Being beat within inches of your life, healed and then beat again?" Vegeta shouted, "Of course you don't! Because you _used_ ME as Frieza's pawn!" He was screaming so loud blood trickled from his lips, his chest heaved, and tears spilled grudgingly, "Vegeta please" The king was without words, he looked down, closing his eyes, "You're _pathetic_, coming back here as if I would welcome you warmly, I have no use for you. I only need myself, I don't need you, I _hate_ you," those words seemed to pierce the old man, he looked up startled.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

"Son, I came back. I apologized, is not that enough?" With those words Vegeta looked up with a short laugh, "I am no son of yours, you are nothing but a nuisance, someone that would serve to only be in my way" he growled, trying to ignore the dampness of his face. His father's eyes glistened, as if looking for an apology; causing Vegeta's anger to soar, "I hate you! I _fucking_ hate you! You're nothing to me!" Vegeta watched as the King evaded his icy glare, just as had done with Frieza, "Why son, _why_ are you so merciless?" Vegeta sneered, pacing toward the door, "Because father"

"I'm just like you."


End file.
